So That Was Her Plan
by TheUnnamedAvatar
Summary: This takes place during FlamingToad's Mother Knows Best (after Chap. 6). The beginning seems weird unless you read Mother Knows Best. The rating is M for the last chapter!


**Diclaimer: I own nothing, all the characters belong to JK Rowling. This was based on events from FlamingToad's Mother Knows Best.**

**A/N: I really advise reading Mother Knows Best (it's an adorable MMAD story) because it will help you to understand what's going on. However, it's not needed seeing how this is about a certain Potions Master and Flying Instructor at Hogwarts. Anyway, this takes place after Chapter 6. There was never any elaboration to what happened, so I made my own! And yes, it will be multiple chapters, probably 3! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

After everyone's attention returned to their previous duties, a figure slinked out of the Great Hall and into the shadows. They crouched down, keeping the gaze on the doorway. Soon enough, the target crosses the doorway, no doubt on his way to ask a certain hawk-eyed witch if she would care to dance. But before he could reach his destination, a spell was cast and Severus was dragged by an invisible force out into the corridor.

Quickly regaining his sense, Severus hears a figure in the shadows cast "Petrificus Totalus" but swiftly spins away to avoid the curse. However, he wasn't quick enough to dodge the following Confundus charm.

The next thing he felt was the cold hard corridor against his cheek. But even with his spinning head, Severus could make out the figure in purple as they crept closer. The figure began to bend down, reaching for his wand. Feebly, he made efforts to move his arm away and secure his wand, but the other hand easily removed it from his weakening grip.

"Tsk.. Tsk.. Surely you value your wand more than that, Severus. Well if you truly want it, you'll have to come and get it" the figure taunted.

_That voice.. He knew it anywhere! What was Minerva planning? First, dying his hair that hideous, hot pink! Then leaving him on the ground after stealing his wand._

As his vision began to clear, he saw Minerva turning the corner. Slowly he dragged himself to his feet and started after the Transfiguration professor. Still disoriented, Severus tripped over his feet multiple times only to get back in the chase.

After rounding several more corners and climbing a few flight of stairs, Severus's sense return to normal. Seeing a blur of purple enter a portrait, he sprints to reach it before it closes. Once in the passageway behind the portrait, Severus catches his breath before cautiously following the wall.

Unbeknownst to him, Minerva charmed the passage to lead directly into the bedroom, where her trap was waiting for him.

Reaching the mouth of the corridor, Severus caught sight of Minerva, desperately trying spells to unlock a chest next to the bed. Severus hides his presence and sneaks up behind her as she tries to hide his wand. However, he failed to notice that the real Minerva was behind him until after she cast the stunning spell.

Thankfully, this time, Severus hits the bed instead of the ground. But he panicked as Minerva grabbed his shoulder and rolled him over. He sees her stifling a laugh at the terrified look in his face as she conjures rope. With another flick of the wand, the rope goes flying towards his arms, effectively tying them to the post of the bed as the stunning spell began to wear. Before she has a chance to tie his legs, Severus starts thrashing his legs wildly to keep her at bay, however, she merely flicks her wand once more.

His head hangs limply in defeat as she stalks toward him. As she raises her wand, he braces himself for the final blow, but it never comes.

Instead, she merely says, "Enjoy the rest of your night, Severus. I'm sure you'll enjoy the company" before walking out and leaving him there.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw what else she has done. All of his clothes, except his boxers, had been banished, leaving him practically naked and tied to a stranger's bed!

His eyes begin to scan the room, searching for a way to escape. They passed over a Cleansweep Six, Quidditch trophies and medals, newspaper clippings of the Holyhead Harpies and his wand! But, stretch as he may, Minerva was kind enough to leave it just inches out of his reach. Sighing in frustration, he closed his eyes as he tried to calm his temper.

_I will not kill Minerva. I will not kill Minerva. I will not kill Minerva... For Merlin's sake?! Who am I kidding?! I WILL KILL HER! She has taken this too far! Not only will I be too ashamed to show my face to person who finds me, but I didn't even get to enjoy the dance with Rolanda! I wouldn't be in this situation if only I hadn't fallen for her! If I didn't start to notice the gleam in her beautiful yellow eyes or the half smirk plastered on her porcelain skin..._

No matter how hard Severus tried, he couldn't get his mind off the flying beauty. So, instead of fighting it, he embraced it and began to dream her flying during her free periods. She really was amazing, and didn't she go pro for a little while? Who was it that she played for?

_She definitely played for England, she would never settle for anything less. Could it have been the Falmouth Falcons, or was it the Montrose Magpies? Wait a minute! The Holyhead Harpies! No, she wouldn't dare- oh who am I kidding?! This is exactly what Minerva would do! She will pay for embarrassing me!_

Renewing his efforts to free himself, his body began thrashing and twisting violently. In all of his commotion, he didn't hear the portrait open once more.

**A/N: You'll probably hate me for leaving it there, but it was the perfect spot! Anyway, if you liked it, I suggest following this because I can't guarantee when I'll update next. I want start the real plot of A Fresh Start and get to the exciting parts, so this will be a second priority for now.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
